


Life

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be no more children for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

There would be no more children for him. He knew this even as he took her in his arms and tenderly made love to her. There was nothing physically wrong with him, but there was a knowing in his heart that anything in him that could give life had died three years ago in an upstairs bedroom on a planet that he might never see again. He also knew that although she had asked for a child what she had really wanted from him was to know that she was still alive.

She had wept in his arms afterwards and he knew the tears were not because of him. “I thought no one would ever touch me again,” she whispered through her tears. “It was as if this part of me had died with him. As if my life as a woman had ended.”

He held her until she slept, unable to tell her that he understood more than she knew what that emptiness felt like. To do so would mean he would have to tell her about the son who had died, the wife who had left and to admit that he too had felt that this part of his life as a man was over.

He had not given her a child. There would be no more children for him. But he had given her what she needed from him the most. He had given her the knowledge that she was still a woman...that she was still alive. He had given her back her life and in doing so, had taken back his own.


End file.
